


Tight Spots

by Malcontent_Ash



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DCU, Justice League
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough month for Green Arrow, and it's about to get a lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spots

It was just another Thursday night for Green Arrow and Batman as they were chained together and quickly approaching the vat of chemicals beneath them.  They had been working together to bust Two-Face’s latest run on the Gotham crime world when the thugs overwhelmed them.  Thankfully for the masked heroes, villains in Gotham seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with death traps… surprising considering their constant crusade to kill the Batman.  Green Arrow couldn’t help but think that one of them should really just up and shoot him next time he’s chained up, but he really couldn’t fault the twisted sense of luck his friend had.  He was chained with his chest pressed up against Batman’s back, making it extremely difficult to access his gear.

                “Hey Bats?”  Batman ignored him.  “Do we have a plan?”  Batman was running over possibly strategies when he came across one which might work.  Suddenly he started wiggling, doing his best to shift the chain around enough that he could move his hand to his belt.  He arched his back and bucked his hips, only gaining small amounts of purchase in the tightly wrapped metal.  Green Arrow cleared his throat in his ear, shifting his head as far away as he could. 

                “Uhh… you havin’ any luck there?”  The blonde’s voice wavered with anxiety.

                “We’ll get out of here.”  Batman reassured his comrade, continuing in his crusade toward the Batbelt.  Green Arrow just rolled his eyes.  _That’s not what I’m worrying about…_ Batman continued to shift, his athletic butt rubbing against Green Arrows groin.  It really wasn’t fair.  Green Arrow never claimed to be straight and after a long month of tracking Two-Face, certain needs were in desperate state.  He closed his eyes, doing everything he could to force the blood to rush anywhere but _there_.  

                “Don’t pass out, Arrow.  I know the fumes are getting bad, but we’ll be out in just a second…”  _Damnit, Batman._ He sighed over Batman’s shoulder.  “Green Arrow, I need you to do what you can to reach around to the front of my belt.  I’ve got a laser in the front right pocket.  I think I’ve given you enough room.”  Batman leaned to the opposite side, taking complete advantage of the little room he had gained.  Green Arrow’s hand, pressed tight against the Batman’s suit started to snake its way around his back as Batman pressed against his lap.  _Hey God, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms over the years, but if you can keep me soft until we get out of this mess, I swear I’ll make it worth your effort._ His hand cupped the outside of Batman’s hip, moving inward.

                “Good.  You’re getting close.”  _Damn straight I am._ He could feel his arousal growing against the tight material of his costume.  _Just a little bit…_ Green Arrow slipped his hand into the pouch, wrapping them around the amped-up laser pointer.  He was on the home stretch when Batman all but stopped breathing.  Green Arrow paused like a rabbit sensing a predator.

                “Green Arrow…?”  Batman asked, his voice threateningly calm.

                “Yeaah?”  Green Arrow responded, as inconspicuously as he could.

                “Is that…  Are you… aroused?”  The room grew awkwardly silent.  Green Arrow’s erection was pressing against Batman’s butt crack, rubbing slightly whenever either of the men shifted. 

                “I… uh…”  Green Arrow’s mind raced with all of the horrible ways Batman could kill him.  “It’s just uh… It’s my belt.” 

                “Uuhh hunh…”  Batman replied, clearly unconvinced.  Green Arrow wiggled so that the laser pointer was facing the chain, all the while pressing deeper into the crevice.  He cut a couple of the links of the chain and Batman pushed outward, sending the men hurtling downward.  Two grappling lines shot out, and the men swung to safety.  Batman pressed the button on the front of his belt, summoning the Batmobile. 

                “Hey Batman?”  Green Arrow asked as the Batmobile burst through a wall.  The roof withdrew into the car as Batman approached and he jumped inside.  “Bats…  We’re still cool, right?” 

                Batman only glared at the man before the roof pulled back over his head and he kicked it into reverse.  He was long gone when Green Arrow came to the second most depressing realization of the day.  _He was my ride…_


End file.
